canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Chernobyl
| video = | previousseason = Krakatoa | nextseason = Pine Barrens | dvdcover = }} is the thirteenth season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. Twists * Fans vs Flops: Previous contestants who didn't live up to their own expectations in previous seasons return against newbies. * Radiation Zone: After each Immunity challenge, the first place tribe has to send a person from each of the two losing tribes to the Radiation Zone. This results in the selected person(s) to avoid that round's tribal council. At the Radiation Zone, players are given the opportunity to search for Hidden Immunity Idols. However, if they do find it, they would have to perform a random task. The tasks can range from bad to good for the player. In addition to going to the Radiation Zone, selected players would be removed from all tribe and alliance chats until their return. Changes TBA Hosts Castaways } |rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | LuisSteele1998 "Luis" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Hannah Banana23 "Hannah" Greenland | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Kailynknoll "Kailyn" | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Ant362 "Antoine" | | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | TotalDramaNaruto "Gevonte" Jamaica | | |6th Voted Out Day 17 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | LoverOfAllTheTurtles "Jessica" | | |7th Voted Out Day 19 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | F-L-R-N "Keaton" Majorca | | |rowspan="11" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Heuse1ac "Drew" | | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | ItsAjNeale "AJ" Krakatoa | | |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |15 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Zackbish "Zack" | | |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Radfiddler "Linus" Japan | | |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Twiggley "Louise" Chile | | |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | JimboVA18 "Jim" | | |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | OstianWendy "Wendy" Great Plains | | |15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Andreageiget "Andrea" Great Plains | | |2nd Runner-Up 9th Jury Member Day 39 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Alexrobertss "Alex R." | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | AlexVivor "Alex V." Greenland | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | rowspan="2" colspan="3" |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="7" | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | colspan="12" |- | | | | | | | | | colspan="13" |- | | | | | | | | colspan="14" |- | | | | | | | colspan="15" |- | | | | | | colspan="16" |- | | | | | colspan="17" |- | | | | colspan="18" |} (*) - An underline denotes a self vote. (^) - An up arrow denotes a penalty vote. Trivia * Links Chernobyl Forums Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Seasons